


The Moment I Saw You Cry

by laurstt



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurstt/pseuds/laurstt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been one month since Saruhiko left Scepter 4.  A month since he had disappeared.  A month since Misaki began searching for him.  A month was all it took for Saruhiko to switch sides and betray everyone.<br/>"Stupid monkey, where did you go?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment I Saw You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Sarumi Secret Santa that some fans had put together. My gift was for thisloveisradiant, who asked for a tear-soaked kiss :) It was fun to write, and I hope you guys like it!

It was late at night as Misaki left the bar.  Anna had since gone to sleep, Kusanagi cleaning up after the day.  A sigh escaped Misaki’s lips as he began to skate. 

_He’s around here.  I know he is._

Misaki felt his heart pound as he skated.  It had been a few weeks since they had lost to the Greens.  The sky was clear and calm, a contrast to what was going on around him.  He felt that every corner he turned, some random person began showing powers.  It had been like that ever since the Greens got the Slate.  Ever since Saruhiko disappeared.  

_Saruhiko_

 It had been one month since Saruhiko left Scepter 4.  A month since he had disappeared.  A month since Misaki began searching for him.  A month was all it took for Saruhiko to switch sides and betray everyone.  The pounding in Misaki’s chest began to throb as he shook his head.  Nothing made sense to him anymore. Kusanagi had told him that Saruhiko had gotten into a fight with his king, which confused Misaki even more.  Even if he personally didn’t like the Blue King, didn’t Saruhiko?  Isn’t that why he chose to follow him over Mikoto?  Shaking his head again, Misaki stopped to take a breath.  _Stupid monkey, where did you go_?

 

“Here.”

 

Misaki froze at the sound of the familiar voice.  “No way,” he muttered, skating to a corner.  Slowing to a stop, he peeked around the corner of an alley way and felt his breath hitch.  In the middle of the alley, almost bathed in green, was Saruhiko.  His face was calm, emotionless as he held his hand out.  Across from him, Misaki saw a woman he recognized as the ninja who had kidnapped Anna months prior.  The woman took the money Saruhiko was holding out.  “This should be enough to cover the costs,” Saruhiko was saying.

“Affirmative,” the woman said, putting the cash away.  “I assume this is the last you will need of my services.”

“I made it to J-rank.  There’s no need for you anymore.”

Misaki shivered at how bland and emotionless Saruhiko’s voice sounded, more so than before.  Was this the new Saruhiko?  Jungle’s Saruhiko, the double-crossing traitor?  
                The woman nodded, and in a flash sunk into the ground.  Saruhiko stood still, sighed, and made to turn away.  Feeling his feet move on their own, Misaki moved away from his hiding spot.  “Saruhiko!” he shouted.

The man stopped in his tracks, shoulders tensing.  A second later, they relaxed as the man turned around.  “You,” Saruhiko muttered, his face still devoid of emotion.

A chill ran down Misaki’s spine as he stepped forward.  Many emotions where swirling in his mind.  Confusion.  Relief.  Stress.  Hurt. The emotion to appear first, though, was anger.  “What…the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he said, his voice rising at each word. 

Saruhiko stared back at him, before a sigh escaped his lips.  “What are you talking about?” he said.

Misaki felt the anger flare up.  “What I am…what you mean?  You, joining Jungle, betraying the Blues, your king, all of us!  What were you thinking?”

“To gain more power,” Saruhiko said plainly, like it was so simple a baby would be able to understand, which infuriated Misaki more.  “Is that all?”

“What kind of reason is that!” Stepping back, Saruhiko began to leave. 

 _No way.  Not again_.

Before realizing what he was doing, Misaki grabbed Saruhiko’s arm.  “Why?”  Misaki said, hearing his voice break.   “Don’t you like your king and your clan?  Why would you leave them?”

Silence.  
                “After everything, you betrayed them…betrayed us…betrayed…”  Misaki looked down.  Drops of water fell to the ground, Misaki realizing shortly that they were his own tears.  His body began to shake, not bothering to wipe them away.  Under his hand, he felt Saruhiko flinch.  “Betrayed…me again. Why? Tell me!”  The tears flowed more, Misaki closing his eyes.  He thought that he was finally understanding Saruhiko more, that there still a way for them to make amends.  How could they if he still didn’t understand him?

“Idiot.”  
                In what felt like a second, Saruhiko’s hand lifted Misaki’s head up.  Misaki blinked, trying to comprehend why his face was so close to Saruhiko’s.  It wasn’t until the warmth on his lips left that he realized Saruhiko had kissed him.  “Wha-what,” he stuttered.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered, “Come after me.”

The tears were still falling as Saruhiko quickly pushed Misaki away.  Misaki stood frozen as Saruhiko vanished, as if he was never there.  Moving his fingers to his lips, he felt his face heat up.  “What was that?  Stupid monkey, I still don’t get it!” Misaki shouted.  He slumped against the wall, staring at where Saruhiko once was.  The only sound in the alley left was the flapping of a bird taking off into the sky. 

* * *

 

                Misaki groaned as he skated around the area.  His mind was still on that night, on Saruhiko’s words, and why he kissed him.  Was it because he was crying.  What did he mean by ‘come after him’?  Misaki shook his head, pausing to take a breath.  He had told Anna he was searching around the area for different activity.  Truthfully, he was looking for Saruhiko again.  He was sure Anna knew though: she always had a way of knowing these things.  Misaki leaned against the wall of a building when the ground shook.  “The hell?” he said when his eyes grew.  A large pillar of light was shooting through the sky.  “What is that?” 

               

“What is this?”

               

Misaki turned to the sound of the scream.  The man screaming was one the ground, the red flames of the Red Clan emitting from his hand.  More people were beginning to display powers.  Watching with wide eyes, everyone around Misaki began to show the powers of clans.  He looked at the green pillar of the light in the sky.  _Green…wait, don’t tell me that—_

****

**_BEEP BEEP_ **

 

Startled, Misaki looked at his watch.  Seeing who the caller was, he instantly answered.  “Kusanagi-san,” he said, “What’s going on?”              

                “Yata,” Kusanagi said on the end, “I need you to come back to the bar.”

                “Kusanagi-san, the light, is it Jungle?”

                Silence. And then, “Anna says it’s the slate.  We’re meeting with Yashiro.  That light is where the slate and the Green King most likely are.”

                Misaki felt himself shiver.  “…Then, Saruhiko is there too, isn’t he?”

                “Yata--”  
                “Got it.”  Misaki began to skate.  “I’m heading back now.”  Hanging up, Misaki felt his fists clench.  He had finally found him again.  Little did he know that waiting at the bar was more than what he was expecting.

* * *

 

                Misaki stretched, Saruhiko sitting down next to him.  It had been a few weeks since the final battle.  The battle were not only did they destroy the slate, Saruhiko’s king was saved and Misaki was able to learn more about Saruhiko than he thought.  That he wasn’t a traitor at all and joining Jungle was all a part of the blue king’s plan.  Although Misaki hated that Saruhiko had been thrown into such danger, a part of him felt like he needed to thank the Blue King for what he did.  For telling Misaki what he did about Saruhiko, leading to them talking out their issues.  Which led to where they were right now, sitting in the park, cola in hand.  “It feels weird,” Misaki began say, “All this stuff that’s happened, it’s like a dream.”

                “A dream?” Saruhiko muttered before chuckling.  “More of a nightmare.”

                “I wouldn’t say that!  After everything, we got to meet everyone.  It’s been hell but since back then,” Misaki took a breath, “We got meet everyone in Homra, you got to be with and meet Scepter 4.  Even working with the Silvers was a little fun. Even though,” Misaki looked down, “There were things that were hard, and broke us, we got through it, right? Like this…hanging out with you.  I missed this.”

  
Silence.

               

Confused, Misaki looked up.  “Saruhiko?”  Misaki leaned forward when his eyes widened.  Tears were in Saruhiko’s eyes, some falling down his cheek.  “What, hey!” Misaki grabbed Saruhiko’s hand.  “Why are you crying, are you okay?”

                “Shut up, I’m not crying,” Saruhiko said, looking away.  His hand was shaking in Misaki’s, clenching it tighter.  Misaki stared at it and sighed.  Lifting his other hand, he turned Saruhiko’s head.  Saruhiko’s eyes were watering, his face a little red.  “I,” he looked away, “missed it.”

                “Saruhiko?”

                “All of this. I missed you, Misaki.”

                A lump found its way into Misaki’s throat.  He found himself leaning forward.  Before Saruhiko could react, Misaki closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Saruhiko’s.  It felt wet and warm, similarly to the last time they kissed.  But this time, Misaki didn’t feel anger and confusion.  He felt happiness and relief.  Unlike before when all he wanted to do was shout at Saruhiko, right then all he wanted to do was make Saruhiko stop crying and laugh.  So he could see the smile he’s always loved.  After a minute, he moved back.  “Saruhiko,” he muttered.

                The name barely left his mouth before Saruhiko moved back it.  His hand clenched Misaki’s as the two moved their lips together.  Misaki could still feel tears going down Saruhiko’s face.  His chest hurt, his heart pounding but he didn’t mind.  He felt like this was something he wanted.  Something he always wanted. Slowly, the two moved back.  Their lips stayed close, feeling the other’s breath before moving back completely.  The two men stared at each other, when a smile spread on Saruhiko’s face.  Misaki smiled as well, a laugh leaving his mouth.  “I missed you too, Saruhiko,” he said before leaning his head on his shoulder.  Saruhiko flinched, before slowly wrapping an arm around him.

                The sounds of the city surrounded the two, but in that moment, all they could hear was the other’s heartbeat.

                                 


End file.
